Resident Evil, a tale of the survivor
by Elendil4
Summary: Good Story about me in the world of Resident Evil. plz R
1. Default Chapter

Surviving, A tale from Resident Evil

Prologue

This category was easy enough for me to divide, because my whole family was slaughtered by Umbrella from Europe, we moved there because my parents got a job there, we used to live in Sheena Island, but we moved when the Umbrella Corporation became big there and in Europe.

The category I spoke of earlier was when I decided I wanted to act out against Umbrella I figured I couldn't be alone.

My parents one day came home, they were very happy.

they had gotten a promotion and they were getting a $12.00 raise, which would make anyone happy, but they wouldn't tell me what their new job was now that they got promoted, they continued to change the subject, so I left that at that.

The next day my parents told me to leave Europe and to go back to Sheena Island, to our home.

Something had happened, and the knew that I wasn't stupid so they laid it all out for me, everything they had it all written down and told me where to go to get the papers with all the information on it, I did and then I moved out of our house.

I was 17 and my birthday was going to be on the 29th of July, 1998, so I couldn't leave until then.

Finally the 29th came and I left Europe, although it seems that someone tried to kill me on the way to the airport, trying to swerve me off the road into the cliff.

I made it to the airport, and I bought a ticket for Maryland, because Sheena doesn't have airports, from there I could take a Helicopter into Sheena.

My flight was very uneventful, not even any turbulence, and I landed in Maryland, and received a phone call at the airport.

Chapter 1: The unknown man

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Is this David?" spoke the man whom had a calm gentle voice.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Please don't answer a question with a question"

"Alright I'm going to hang-up now" I began to hang-up when he told me his name

"This is Trent" he said "and I am here to help you"

"What do I need help with?"


	2. The End is Coming

Chapter 2 of Resident Evil, a Tale of the Survivor

Ok Loyal fans of this story I put up this second Chapter just for you (this applies to everyone!!!)

"Because it would be wise to trust me"

"and exactly why is that?"

"Because I know of things in this place you couldn't even possibly believe"

"Heh, well that's nice, but why did you kill him? He doesn't look like he was a Zombie"

"He tried to rape me, unfortunately for him, he gave me a gun only 20 minutes previously"

"well that's nice, do you have a name?"

"do you?  
"yes"

"tell me, and I'll tell you mine"

"ok.. My name is David Moon, but you can call me Dave"

"Hi there Dave, my name is Jessica, Jessica Holman"

"Hey. So we trying to escape?"

"isn't everyone?"

"of course, but we will make I–"

Just then we heard a crash in the back and the heavy thumping of _something_ as it made its way towards us "I think I'm beginning to believe you and Trent" I said " here" I threw her the 9mm and the ammo.

We ran out of the Gunshop and to nowhere, because there was nowhere to go that was safe for anyone, and that was the way it was supposed to be "are we supposed to fucking die??!!!?"

"Take a guess" She said shooting at someone that was dead.

I fired once and hit it in the head, we then ran, down the barren road that was riddled with dead bodies and smashed cars used for a make-shift barricade _'looks like a war happened here'_ I thought to myself still running looking frantically over everything nearby, finally I found what looked like an abandoned boarded up house "there!" I started for the house, Jessica didn't argue, we were being chased by dozens of virus carriers, I ran into the door, of course it was locked _'SHIT!!'_ I kicked the door hard, then again, then again finally the door burst open.

I felt a stab of relief when the door opened, although I knew that it wouldn't hold against those Zombies, nonetheless that **thing** that was chasing us "quick!" I said "find something that can be used to hold this door shut!"

Jessica ran off, but she came back a second later "I found something but I cannot push it"

"damn, here hold this for a second"

I let her hold the door shut, but she could barely hold it, so I pushed the couch in front of it for some support for her, then I went to the Laundry room of this house and shoved the Washer that was full of water to the door _'that should hold them'_ I then went to the window next to the door a small window, very small, and I began to shoot the Zombies pushing at the door, this was the only window not borded up _'smart thinking, not boarding this one up, no one can see you from it, but you can see them'_ and so it made a nice sniper area.

After 4 of the Zombies had been killed by me, I settled down for tonight, "We can rest here tonight, and recover our strength, after we board the door shut"

We spent 40 minutes searching for some nails and a hammer, "goddamn" I said there was a reloading room in this basement, it had the Tumbler and the Press and all the other pieces of reloading equipment, including thousands of pounds of ammunition not ready-made, but I could do that part _'these people don't have a Hammer and Nails, but they have an aresenal fit for an army_'.

I went back upstairs and went to the door, "they have no Hammer and Nails, but they have tons of weapons, I could use some of their ice picks and chisels to do this job, take care of the door for tonight, don't want to take the chance of something getting in and killing us in our sleep" I said.

"good idea, thanks.." Jessica said, nearly in tears.

"for what?"

"saving me, you saved my life, I would've died there" she said "hadn't it been for you"

"oh anyone would've done that for you, or for anyone else living"

She walked to me and gave me a hug, we held each other for a second, which felt good, I hadn't had any human contact like that, a real connection for years, since we moved to Europe when I was 7.

We went to sleep after I closed off the doors, and I inspected the rest of the house before I could even think of sleep, it was too hard to sleep thinking that I could be awoken being eaten by Zombies.

After the inspection I fell right to sleep.

I awoke, I heard the crash of something, and I heard something else moving around, all of a sudden I heard Jessica scream she had a scream as if she was dying, I ran to her room, she was she was being torn apart by the Zombies and some larger creature that resembled a Human but was just that, nothing more resembled the Human besides its form.

"My god, all of a sudden the large creature turned its sights to me, and it came after me, I shot at it frantically, screaming, I never stopped I died soon after it got to me.


	3. Chapter 3: whats going to happen to us?

Ok since no one has reviewed me yet I will just place the third chapter up anyway!!!!!!!!!!! To hell with you all if you don't like it!

Chapter 3: What's going to happen to me?

I awoke screaming, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

Jessica came running into the room, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm alright"

"No your not"

"It, doesn't matter anymore"

"It always matters"

__

'if you only knew the half of it, I'm sorry Jessica, but there's a part of me that I don't think you could ever understand' "No, I'm serious, I'm alright, just go get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us"

Jessica exited the room, and I say alone in the dark of my room.

August 1st 1998. 

I awoke, hadn't even realized I'd been asleep, it seemed to be about 12:00 P.M the sun was shining brilliantly, but I didn't let that bother me, because it was still going to be dark in my heart for many years to come.

Jessica had been up for a while, she was sitting in the Kitchen when I went downstairs "Hey Dave" She said happily.

"Hi Jessica" I spoke in a softhearted reply "Did you sleep good?"

"Like a baby, well, not really, I slept though"

"Much?"

"Yes actually, very much, I hadn't slept for days before, and that run nearly killed me"

"Well, we have more moving to do, you up to it?" 

"As always"

With that Jessica stood and walked to me and handed me my gun, we decided that today we would get to Raccoon via the only water transportation systems there.

We stepped outside, the dying summers heat trying valiantly to stay alive, but I realized that all things would eventually end.

Outside there weren't as many Zombies around as I thought there would be, it seemed that they hated the daylight, for which I was very thankful, but a few managed to stick around just to get shot by me.

I moved past one wall and there was a Zombie there he, or she, was so rotted that facial and bodily features were impossible to make out without Forensics.

I shot one round into its head, and its head exploded like a bomb going off, its brain matter exploding on the wall near it, some of its gore splashed onto me, covering my face and upper-body with blood and brain matter,   
"eww, fucking SICK" I shouted.

"What?" Jessica returned.

"I just took a bath in Zombie Brains" I said with a puke-like disgust.

_'goddamn this is some nasty shit on my clothes, I guess I'll have to stop somewhere'_

I took off down the road, Jessica following.

Soon we reached the Gateway to the River, but there was no way in because there was a barricade that covered the span of mainly the entire city, probably put up as a defense mechanism against Zombies, probably worked, from the looks of it.

And the only thing that might've gotten through, is something that Umbrella sent, Crows, and possibly the Hunter beta series "huh" I said " looks like theres no way through. And I'm not willing to climb so high, not with all the pit traps there"

"Could we blow it up?" asked Jessica sincerely.

"No, too dangerous, with all the Gasoline there, it would be a terrible explosion and maybe attract some unwanted guests".

And so it was settled we would be on Sheena Island for quite a longer time, We moved only in Daylight, and only at night when we had to, which wasn't often, we made into our headquarters the house in which we spent our first night at

August 4th 1998 

"Hey there Jessica" I said.

"Hi, good evening" she replied. "we're nearly out of food, we might have to move"

We had found a CB radio and we heard from people once in a while and one time heard someone screaming for help on the radio until she was killed.

And so it was decided, almost all of the Ammunition re-loads were gone and I had 42 rounds left in my gun.

We left our home that night, and headed for the Richardson Gun Shop just North of the Barricade of the Island.

When we got to the right road to get to Richardson's, my heart sank to my knees, there was about 100 Zombies loitering in that street of all streets _No fucking WAY, this is a crock of shit, see how your life sucks Dave?'_

I ran through the middle of nowhere, trying to go up the buildings so that I didn't have to traverse the buildings.

How did you like it? Plz R&R DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
